The Betrayal of Her
by Anak14
Summary: Hey guys and gals it is The Broken Son of Hades here. I will be picking up where I left off. I have redone chapter 1 and changed the plot in my head so far. Summary? Oh yeah. Percy's world gets rocked by betrayals. One that he wouldn't have thought to ever happen. Read, Review, Reply, and help this person starting up please. Anything is appreciated. Constructive criticism helps.


**The Betrayal of Her**

 **AN:**

 **Hey guys it's The Broken Son of Hades here. I'm sorry guys and gals. I want to say that I've been working on this story ever since two years ago… but then I would be lying. First thing that happened was that I lost the password to my account. Next is something more personal. Just know it has been sorted out though the consequences will follow me for a few more months. I thought I would take a crack at this story again since it had grammatical errors, horrible layout, and generally a bad story. What can I say it was my first fanfic. I will be redoing this story and hopefully since summer is here I can focus on this story. I also haven't read anything past MoA. Hopefully this summer I will. So sorry if anything is not to your standards considering the normal plotline. I also will probably update when I get inspired. I make no promises for certain update times. Though I will try.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO never have and unfortunately never will. All credit goes to Rick Riordan. I own said OC's in this story.**

 **Now without further interruptions may I present the new and improved Betrayals of Many**

 **Chapter 1: Surprise Vist**

I was down at the beach with Annabeth, my arms wrapped around her as she lay in between my legs in front of me. We were just spending some much deserved quality time together what with crazy goddesses kidnapping me and erasing my memory. The war with Queen Dirt-Face was the worst that had happened. But there were some good things that happened. The Greeks and Romans had established a better relationship with each other. Fighting for your life tends to do that even with millennia old grudges. Our bonds were forged in the blood of the fallen demi-gods at the original Greece.

Each time I thought of a fallen friend it felt like a dagger was lodged in my lungs. Making it harder to breathe with each passing second. Tears started falling from my eyes as I looked at the stars to see one of my greatest friends I ever had. The Hunter.

Annabeth felt my tears as they splashed along her neck and turned to look at me with a concerned look. As soon as she looked at me my will crumbled and I held her tighter. Looking for comfort to get my thoughts away from all my past failures. As I put my head in between her shoulder I couldn't help but shudder as I smelt the lemon scent I remembered from when I was fifteen when she had finally gotten her first quest.

"Seaweed Brain, what's the matter?" Annabeth said as she began to turn around to face me.

I started to look at the ground when she took my chin in her hand and forced me to look in her eyes. When looked in her eyes all I saw was concern.

"Just thinking about Zoe and how she's doing up in the sky." I said while looking in her eyes that gave me the courage to do anything.

I suddenly remembered when we were at Mount Saint-Helens and Annabeth thought I was going to die, and she kissed me. It had felt like an eternity when she kissed me.

"You know sh-" Annabeth began to say before I interrupted her with a kiss.

Annabeth was surprised but began to kiss me back. As the kiss started to get heated Annabeth put her hands in my hair pulling me closer to her. As we pulled back to get air I started to say "Than-" I was interrupted with a conch blowing through the camp.

My eyes widened in alarm. As I turned to look at Annabeth she to was shocked but we both sprinted to the barrier of camp where I gasped in shock.

There in front of me was around three hundred monsters. That was not the most surprising thing. The thing that caught my attention was the scythe that was being held in front of all the monsters by a hooded figure standing at an intimidating 7'. I could already tell who it was when I saw two golden eyes filled with hate glaring at me through the hood covering their face.

Who was it? It was Kronos. But the worst thing was that he was not restricted with Titan powers in his true form. I felt a tiny sliver of fear in my heart. When I was sixteen I had fought him while he was in a demi-gods body. Luke Castellan to be precise. But it had been my second hardest fight after Gaia.

I looked at Annabeth and I could tell by her pale face that she was thinking the same thing as me. I looked at her eyes and gave her a nod and slipped my hand in hers and walked toward closer towards Kronos once the rest of the camp was at the borders and awaited what could possibly be the fate of the rest of the camp.

But first he would have to go through me to harm any more of my friends, and the girl I loved. But most of all my second home.

 **So guys and gals what's up. This was chapter 1. Kronos has made an entrance. I do not know of the plot anymore. I had intended to keep the original plot but as I started writing this I felt that I would need some help on the plot. Please leave a reply and tell me what needs to be improved and if it was a good start. Remember more reviews will equal more updates. And if you have a good idea on what should happen then don't be afraid to drop your reply. I need all the help I can get and your feedback would be thankful and be very much appreciated.**

 **-Anak14 out.**


End file.
